Swords
Swords are the main weapons available in Dishonored, and are part of the standard equipment for most enemies, including the City Watch, Overseers, assassins and Corvo Attano. Variants * The City Watch Sword is a standardized sword made from industrial steel, reliable and utilitarian. It is the first weapon that Corvo finds, during his escape from Coldridge Prison, and it is used until he acquires his personal sword, from a stash in the Dunwall Sewers. * Corvo's Folding Blade is the primary right-hand weapon for most of Dishonored, and its mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This, combined with its unique, dense metal, makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. Following this, it can be upgraded by Piero Joplin for 600 coins, to be more effective at "locking blades" and pushing away enemies. * The final two blades, being the Overseer Blade and the Assassin's Blade, are found in the Flooded District, and can be completely bypassed if Corvo wishes. The Overseer Blade, standard issue for all Overseers, is made for functionality instead of beauty, working well against any foe within its reach. For the Assassin's Blade, it is elegant in its simplicity, and proves as an excellent tool for any form of elimination. Combat Damage *All swords share the same damage output. Under normal difficulty, Common City Watch die after three to four hits, although they would most likely be killed by counter attack before that. Attack *Corvo use normally slashes , when not performing a counter or assissination attack. There is four animation when standing (diagonal or horizontal from two direction), and only one while crouching. Block *Block only works on sword strike, and may be bypassed if enemies crouch and attack. However if you manage to perform a well-time block, enemies will be thrown off-balance, allow you to deliver a fatal counter attack. Note that not all enemies can be instantly killed in this way. Locking blade *When both you and his opponent strike at the same time, it will enter a blade locking animation. If you can overpower your opponent by continuously pressing the attack button, you can throw them off-balance much like a well-time block does. However you can be thrown off-balance too, though not as vulnerable as your enemies did. Fatal attack *Getting behind or beside an enemy unnoticed allow you to assassinate them, causing instant death to all of them. Only humanoid enemies suffer a special death animation, wolfhound simply die as you swing the sword. *You can perform drop assassination if you are above an enemy and being unnoticed. You will have to press attack while midair to do so. *After you successfully throw an enemy off-balance, you can rush forward and deliver a fatal attack. This can be done by dropping over him, blocking his attack, winning a blade locking. The Torturer is known to be immune to this, though still susceptible to assassination. Special death animation *Each of your assassination target will have special death animation if you kill them upfront. One exception is Lady Boyle, who has special assassination animation, possibly due to her not being a fighter. Trivia *Corvo's folding blade is very unique in design, even for Dishonored's art style. It is telescopic, meaning that each of its three sections are housed inside of each other, so with a simple squeeze of the handle, the cross-guard opens and the middle section of the blade shoots out; the point following from within it. Gallery Corvo s sword design.jpg|Concept art of Corvo's personal sword. Untitled14.jpg|Three guards advance on Corvo with their swords drawn. Fighting.jpg|Corvo blocking with his sword. SD0GHh.jpg|Corvo unfolding his sword to strike. Corvo stabbing an enemy through the head..jpg|Corvo stabbing a guard through the head with his sword. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapons